The use of vending machines for providing various products, such as soft drinks or snacks, is well known. Typical vending machines provide lighting within the vending machine to illuminate the products that are available for purchase. Many of these machines employ fluorescent lighting for this purpose. Recently, some vending machines have used light emitting diodes (LEDs) instead of fluorescent or other conventional types of lighting in order to take advantage of the benefits of LEDs, which include reduced energy consumption, decreased heat production and increased lifetime. However, these vending machines have not been designed to maximize the effective lighting provided by the LEDs, resulting in vending machines that are not as efficient as possible.